darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath the Dark Crystal 11
|pub_date = July 10, 2019 |pages = 29 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #10 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #12 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #11 is the eleventh issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary Thurma and the other Firelings are under attack from an enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. With the ability to control water, The Fire That Stays could wipe out their entire race in a single attack, and only Thurma and her flame stand between the Firelings and total destruction.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #11 on Comixology Plot In Thra, the Branches close in around Kensho, Dihnmor, Danevay and Aiyana. Kensho heals one of the Branches when he reaches him, but the group realize that he will not be able to heal all of them before they reach the Castle of the Crystal. In Mithra, the Firelings retreat into the Castle. Thurma and Nita knock over a statue to block the entrance and Thurma tells Nita to go and seal off the rest of the Castle while she keeps The Fire That Stays busy. He arrives and Thurma vows to destroy him. He threatens the hatchling and the Fragor prepare to attack. In Thra, Bohrtog arrives and Dihnmor and the twins climb onto its back. It prepares to attack the Branches, but Kensho orders it not to. Several Branches grab Kensho and his light heals them. As more prepare to attack, Toolah arrives and flies Kensho towards the Castle. In Thra, the Fragor are about to break into the Castle when Nita uses the Castle's dust to conjure a bridge and pass over them. The Fire That Stays throws the Drowned Spear, shattering her bridge. As she lands, she launches the shards of the bridge at him and causes him to drop the Spear and the hatchling. She grabs the hatchling and its parents rally to her and attack The Fire That Stays. In Thra, Kensho and Toolah reach the Castle and are confronted by a clergyman, who blames Kensho for the arrival of the Branches and orders the archers to prepare for battle. Toolah tells the crowd that despite Kensho's past mistakes, he has never stopped believing in Thra even when he did not believe in himself. She tells them that his low birth does not matter as all life in Thra is born from the Crystal. Kensho now realizes what he must do and thanks Toolah for everything she has done to help him. He flies out on Bohrtog and presents himself to the Branches. In Mithra, The Fire That Stays shields himself as the Fragor attack him. Thurma and Nita join the attack and he breaks apart the ground beneath them, unleashing a huge wave of water. Thurma and Nita run as the wave overwhelms the Fragor. As it closes in on them, they are saved by Glasme, who rides on a large serpentine creature. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -11 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -11 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -11 3.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 11 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal Kira.jpg Artwork Beneath the Dark Crystal Kira and Jen.jpg References 1 Category:Comics